


Entertainment

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Modification, Castiel as God, Cock Cages (kinda), Dehumanization, God has a kink, Godstiel - Freeform, Jewelry, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Slave, Mute Dean Winchester, Mute Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Slave Dean, Sex slave Sam, Telekinesis, non consensual exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Godstiel showing off His slaves to a crowd of celestial entities.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24: **Exhibitionism/voyeurism** | fisting | **sixty-nine**

Castiel claps once, and the crowd quiets. Angels and Demi-Gods and various other entities turn to face Him. He smiles at them magnanimously. They are here because of Him. They live only because He allows it. Today they have sworn fealty to Him, and they dine now in His honour.

He sweeps His hand, and the table becomes full. Human dishes as well as rarer delicacies. Druid hearts and rhino femurs and piles of eyeballs and bowls of blood. “Feast,” He tells them, and the crowd jostles slightly as each entity strives towards their preferred form of sustenance. They are quiet. Subdued. They are afraid of Him. As they should be. Though He wants them comfortable, too. He wants to show them that He can be generous, when needed. He wants to show them that they can trust Him. That they can trust His power.

He claps His hands again, and His favourite slaves materialise in the centre of the room. Once, He had called them friends, but He is now too powerful for friendship, and far too powerful for love. They are nothing more than tools, now. Built for pleasure. Built for _Him._ They are tall and regal and beautiful and their presence sends titters through the crowd. They are well-known, here, among the denizens of the heavens. On earth they had been powerful, too. In their meagre, human way. And their submission to His will is an example of His might.

They wear nothing but the jewels He has gifted them. Emeralds on one, glinting from his nipples, navel, nose and tongue, matching his eyes. Rubies for the other, dripping like dots of blood. Gold chains linking everything together. Their cocks are bejewelled, too. Gold around the base, and in concentric rings up their entire length, kept in place by nothing more than His grace. He can tighten them, if He wants to pleasure, or punish, but for now He leaves them snug. He wants to show them off.

The shorter one (who was once called Dean) stands partially in front of his brother, a wasted effort at protection, and Castiel sighs. Even after all this time, He has not managed to remove this part of their personality. Their loyalty to each other has always superseded their loyalty to Him.

With another wave, He materialises a high table, and gestures the slaves towards it. They approach cautiously, holding hands. He removed their ability to talk many years ago, and He supposes that communication by touch is all that is left to them. On the high table they stand proud and glaring. Unashamed in their nudity, though they are surrounded by watching eyes. They think that they are being defiant, but their defiance is reneged by the fact that they are alive. Their very life is like a robe of Castiel’s benevolence.

They stand proud nonetheless.

A handful of the Demi-Gods turn to look politely, but many are bored by such mundane exhibits as the human form.

With a thought, Castiel reconfigures some of the golden chains, connecting the emeralds to rubies in such a way that the shorter slave must kneel, chest arching forward. There is a muted laugh from the crowd. They prefer this kind of entertainment. Castiel mirrors the arrangement for the taller brother, forcing the two to lie on their sides, facing each other’s thighs.

The shorter one rolls so that he is on top, still futilely trying to protect his brother. It puts his gold-encircled cock in the air above his brother’s face, and the entities laugh again. This is the kind of entertainment they enjoy. Castiel tightens the chains. The tall slave looks at Him, not understanding, but something in Castiel’s face must provide insight, because the slave looks away again, to the cock hanging about him. Castiel tightens the chains again, until they have no choice. The taller slave breaks first, opening his mouth to let his brother’s cock in. The shorter slave soon follows, and the Demi-Gods clap. They like the entertainment that Castiel has provided. So does He. With a thought, He connects the ring at the base of their cocks to the stud in their brother’s tongue, locking them in place. He allows Himself a moment to enjoy the shape of them, and the roiling writhing of their bodies as they try to adjust to this new demand that He has made of them. He nods once, to signify His approval, and then He returns His attention to the meal, and the rest of the room. It would not be seemly to focus too much of His time on mere humans, instead of entertaining His guests. After all, the feasts of Gods can last many days, and He will have to think of new ways to configure His slaves to adequately fill this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy crapola only one week to go!
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 25: Another sequel of a fic I wrote ages ago (Smiles + Laughter)
> 
> There's a chance I'm going to be too knackered to post tomorrow, so if I'm late... don't worry! I haven't forgotten you! you'll get two the day after. (Day 26 is endverse destiel + shotgunning so yeah we don't wanna miss day 26)


End file.
